A Fiery Phoenix and a Shadow Wolf
by Lost And Fading
Summary: Full summary inside. Their life was actually close to normal. That was before they stumble upon a girl with a dark past. Can they help her outrun her fears? Kai x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I came up with one day so I hope you like it! I'd like to know if I should continue it or just stop and attempt another story! So please review!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary:_** **_Everyone's sixteen. Their life's actually close to normal. School, fights, hookups, breakups, and the works. Then Ray and Kai stumble upon an unusual girl. She'll turn their normal teenage life upside down_**. **_Of course it won't be easy with her trying to outlive her past. Can she forget her past experiences and in the process melt the ice from the heart of another? Guess we'll find out! Kai x OC_**

**A Fiery Phoenix and a Shadow Wolf**

**Chapter 1:**

Pain.

That sums up everything I could feel. I painfully forced my eyes open and took in my dark surroundings. My eyes chose to close and I had to fight to get them open. They only focused half-heatedly as if they didn't really care one way or the other. The cold stone walls of the alley met my gaze and I sighed mentally.

An indescribable pain erupted from every nerve in my body as I pushed myself from the cold wet ground. Wait why was it wet? It hadn't rained had it? As I managed to stand shakily I turned to see the dark blood that stained the ground where my sore body had lain moments ago. My blood.

Gritting my teeth against the pain that throbbed through my body I limped towards the light that signaled the end of the alley. My foot caught on something and I tripped, my knees smashing to the hard ground. Years of experience had taught me not to yell out and I bit my lip instead. The metallic taste of blood entered my mouth but I ignored it, pulling myself back onto shaky legs. This time I chose to use the way to help me on my journey and I finally reached the end of the alley.

I wasn't sure how much more of the pain I could take but I wouldn't have admitted that to anybody, no matter how grave the consequences. I growled at myself angrily, the small noise scratching the back of my dry throat like sandpaper. But I didn't care; how could I be so weak? My breath already came in ragged gasps and my limbs shook uncontrollably.

My legs gave way and I found myself on the ground once more. Had anyone been walking by the alley they would have seen the dangerous fangs that were showing in a snarl. What was left of her control over her body seemed to disappear as she slid limply to the now blood splattered ground.

'Why didn't I die? Why did I always survive everything? It always just led to more pain. The memories wouldn't go away! They wouldn't leave me alone!_'_

The thoughts disintegrated just as quickly as they had come as I blacked out...

A raven-haired boy walked slowly down the deserted street. Nobody really used the street and it was easy to see why. It was in poor condition and didn't lead to anywhere important. It was lined with a few alleyways but other than that only trash seemed to keep the street from being completely empty.

A few years ago there had been a major gang fight held there and most people were still scared to venture onto the turf. The boy's amber eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he glanced around at the numerous graffiti markings.

As his eyes wandered the tarnished walls his ken sight caught a small movement. He stopped dead, expecting a tattooed boy to jump out at him, gun held at the ready. Instead, the panic left his eyes, as he saw a small black lump.

'Probably a stray dog...' he mumbled to himself as he continued walking. His course soon had him walking past the lump and as he turned his head to confirm his suspicions, the panic returned to his eyes. He dashed over to the ''lump'' and kneeled beside it hesitantly.

Grabbing the lump he turned it over and pulled it closer to him. Moving strands of hair, he soon revealed a girl's face. Her stringy black hair plastered itself to her face and clothes. Her clothes were tattered, dirty, and...wet? He pulled his hand back from where he had been moving the girl's hair from her face and saw the blood.

His eyes flooded with worry as he scooped the girl up bridal style and took off running. A short while later found them both standing on someone's front porch. Shifting the girl's weight slightly in his grip, he moved a hand and rapped on the large front door. When no one answered he beat harder and gave it a swift kick. There was a small click as the door unlocked and the knob twisted slowly as if still wanting him only to go away.

"What are you doing here Ray? And who the hell is that?"

Ray looked up to see a teenage boy his age staring at the girl. "She hurt," Ray replied. "Why don't you take her to your place then?" "Because it's to far away Kai!" Kai gave another disapproving look towards the girl but stepped aside to allow Ray through. As he walked in, it was obvious he had been here before. He told Kai he was going to fix the girl up before heading for a bathroom.

Once Ray had lain her down to work on her injuries he saw just how fragile she looked. Her slim body was covered in long cuts and what looked like whip marks, and bruises were scattered across her body. Her black t-shirt and baggy black pants had helped to hide the blood from view and he noted they were soaking wet with blood. As he lifted her shirt up slightly to reach a gash across her abdomen he saw the effects of malnutrition. Her ribs showed clearly and her stomach looked like it was used to maybe a meal every couple of days if that.

After he had finished bandaging her he pondered on what to do. Kai would never let her stay with her clothes full of blood. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, a little distant but not bad. He just wouldn't want someone to blame him for her injuries. He had enough to put up with without that attention. Standing up he turned to the sink and filled a small glass with cold water.

Kneeling back down to where she was lying on the floor he lifted her head up from the ground and tipped the glass to her parched lips. For second or two, the water juts drizzled down the sides of her face and he was about to give up when the water disappeared. A glance towards her small throat concluded that she was drinking the water and Ray smiled triumphantly.

Something cold ran into my mouth and I couldn't help but take a sip. Who wouldn't after being deprived of food for a little over a week now? The water was so cold it seemed to burn my dry throat but I didn't stop drinking. When the refreshing water was taken from my grasp I forced my eyes open to find the culprit.

Instead of the man I was expecting to see, I saw a raven-haired boy that could be no older than me. His golden eyes shone happily with triumph at my awakening and the smile on his face was genuine. Ignoring the pain that had returned to my aching body, I hurriedly pushed myself up to a sitting position. Even though he didn't make a move I did, scooting farther away from him until my back was pressed against a cold, smooth surface.

And no, I wasn't scared. It was more of an instinct for me. I mean, I came from a place where a drop of water or crumb of food cost you dearly. And I'm not talking cash. And here this boy had just given me an entire cup of water. Doesn't seem like much to you does it? Well when you're used to paying for it with your own sweat and blood...it's ALOT.

I could see the confused expression on his face but I wasn't going to correct him. Damn, I was still trying to figure out how to handle the situation I was in! I couldn't make up my mind whether I should bolt right then or bid my time. Wait for a hot meal or leave before I found out I'd have to pay for that too. Should I play dumb or just jump out that window above my head?

I didn't have time to ponder long because the golden eyed neko jin was already on his feet. He disappeared from the room and I couldn't help but blink in surprise. But he returned a few minutes later with an armload of clothes. 'See what happens when you get thirsty? You end up having to do the laundry.'

I stood up expectantly, waiting for him to dump the load of clothes in my arms. Instead however, only three things were thrown in my direction: a shirt, some pants, and a pair of boxers. I looked at him questioningly and he pointed wordlessly to something behind me. Turning I saw what my back had been against earlier, a shower.

I turned back to the boy but he had already disappeared. My mouth faltered on the question I had been about to ask and I hurried to the door. Closing the door, I heard a small 'click' as the lock snapped into place. My eyes shifted from the window to the shower and back again as I tried to figure out which way I wanted to go.

Settling on the shower I hurried over and after a small difficulty, had warm water spraying from the shower head. I could always run afterwards right? And plus, if he had done all this then wouldn't he also fix me something to eat? Don't get me wrong, I don't like taking advantage of anybody's hospitality, not that I got much, but I was starving and my stomach growled faintly.

I struggled out of the blood soaked clothes and left them on the floor before jumping into the shower. As the warm water rolled over mybody I sighed almost happily. The warm water was cleansing and I soon started scrubbing the dried blood from my body. The soap burned my numerous cuts and aches and the bandges that I had found wrapped around my body came off in the water. After I had washed my hair as well I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel protectively around myself.

I cut off the water and dried myself off quickly before changing into the clothes that the boy had left for me. I wiped the steam from the mirror to see the final effect and nearly fell over laughing. And believe me, I don't laugh easily. It was just something about the way I looked, I guess.

The baggy black pants had to be held up by a belt wrapped twice around my slender waist and the dark grey shirt was loose and baggy. The there was my hair, which, instead of being plastered stringily to my face hung wetly down my back. My snort of laughter was cut short as me gaze met its reflection.

I cursed my eyes whenever I got the chance. It wasn't because _I _didn't like them, it was because everyone else seemed to _dislike _them. The left was a light grey with the right was a dark grey. Why people didn't like them I would never be certain. They just didn't and I had stopped questioning it a long time ago.

Grabbing my clothes and towel, I unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. Looking left to right I was immediately lost. I stood in the hallway awkwardly, unsure of which way to go. I was about to rethink the 'jumping out the window' plan when someone walked around a corner. Uncertainly, I waited for the two toned haired boy to walk by to see if he said anything.

As he passed, he stopped. This didn't look like the same beat up girl that Ray had just brought in a awhile ago. "Ray's that way," the boy commented, pointing a finger over his shoulder. His voice was emotionless and sounded slightly gruff from lack of use. Obviously not the talkative kind of person.

Sprinting in the direction the boy had just pointed, I was hoping that Ray was the boy I had seen and not some weirdo that I had never seen before. I sighed in relief as I entered a door at the far end of the hall and saw ''Ray'' sitting on a couch. He looked up with a smile as I entered the room and started laughing. Obviously my clothes were as bad as I thought they were.

But sad for him, I hated people laughing at me. I had had people laugh at me all the time and it was never for a good reason. Thus I had built up a unusual strong disliking for it. His laughing was good-natured, I could hear it in his voice. But my instincts could have cared less. They sent me bolting for the large doors that I guessed was the exit.

I heard his laughing stop suddenly as he realized I was gone but I was already at the door. Flinging it open, I sprinted across the porch, down the stairs, and through the yard. I had no idea where I was running to but I didn't stop either. Ok so you thought that was stupid right? Running off because someone laughed? For you it might be but that's just the way I'm used to living.

Why run? Well that's easy. Birds burst into flight at the sound of unfamiliar footsteps and rabbits dart to their burrows at the sight of an uninterested dog. It's just like that with me. It's an instinct I'm not sure if I'd ever be able to live down. When I don't like my surroundings or something doesn't feel right, my instincts say one thing. RUN. And who am I to challenge them?

Am I crazy? you might ask. No, not yet. This is just my life...

* * *

Lost And Fading: Hope you liked it and please review! I wanna know if you think I should continue this or just drop it! Thanks! 


	2. Playing Opossum

Sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm sick and I haven't been allowed on the computer because of it...But headache and all I managed to get the next chapter done!

Thank you to those who reviewed! And here's the second chapter! Please review so I know how many people like/don't like it! Thanx again!

* * *

Ch.2- Playing Opossum

Panting, I skidded to a stop. Not that I wanted to, but I think a brick wall can be considered a pretty good obstacle. I beat my sore head against the hard wall and sighed.

Yes... with my oh so wonderful luck I managed to run into a dead end. The dead end of an alley to be more exact. The cold stone walls smelled dank and the entire place was chilly due to lack of sunlight. The only sound that I could hear was my own heartbeat as it raced in my chest.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running but I didn't really care at the moment. I crossed my arms against my chest as I shivered; the cold was already getting to me. The loose fitting clothes allowed the cold breeze to swirl around my reopened cuts and the result was...well...ow. The cuts burned and even the warm blood that had started slowly pouring from some of the cuts didn't warm me up.

Still shivering, I started making my way slowly back along the alleyway, hoping that maybe I could figure out how I had managed to end up here in the first place. Before I could continue my train of thought, soft but hurried footsteps reached my ears. Turning, I automatically sprinted back down the dank path. Once again... you're probably thinking 'Stupid move!' but I'm not just gonna keep running until I reach whoever is making the footsteps am I?

So moments later I found myself in front of the dead end wall once more. Looking around for a nonexistent hiding place, I decided just to hide in the corner. Nice and original if I do say so myself. As the footsteps grew louder, I hurriedly shoved myself into a corner and pulled my knees protectively against my chest. Wrapping my arms around them and setting my head on my knees, I waited expectantly for whoever was coming.

As the raven haired boy came into view I blinked at him curiously. 'Had he really followed me all the way here to make me repay him for that glass of water? Or was it the shower and clothes?' As his golden eyes darted around the small space of the alley they had a desperate gleam to them. I pressed my small frame against the walls, wishing for everything I was worth that I could just sink into the shadows.

Bad move on my part. His gold eyes landed on me and I realized my mistake. But a single ''oops '' wouldn't fix this problem would it? He took a calm step forward as he tried to coax me out of the corner. 'Great...now I'm a dog too?' "Come on out. I didn't mean to scare you off like that," he promised, gesturing for me to come out of hiding.

But it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I wasn't going to budge on my own. With a saddened sigh, he walked forward slowly and scooped me up from the ground. I squirmed in his grip but didn't fight for my freedom. He seemed to be all muscle and it was obvious that he worked out often. I wouldn't even be able to get loose if I tried! And I wasn't about to make him angry with me.

Instead, I watched the ground as he walked, carrying me bridal style to who knows where! Well...I'm sure he knew where but that's not the point. I spent my entire ''ride '' there wondering how I could get myself out of the torture that most likely awaited me.

Once the familiar house came to view, an idea popped into my head. It wasn't the best though out plan and probably not the most effective but it would have to do! Ok scratch the part I just said. Calling the place a house was a major understatement. I should have said mansion-or close to it. The only way I recognized it was by the large front doors that I had bolted out of earlier.

Ray broke any further thoughts as he started talking in a calming voice. "Kai said you could come back here for awhile at least. But I'm gonna try and talk him in to letting you stay past supper," he chuckled. I wriggled in his grip at the sound of his almost laugh at he stopped, clearly remembering the way I had left the last time.

His pace didn't slow as he reached the front porch and he didn't even knock before entering. I was beginning to hope he'd st me down soon when we reached the living room-or at least what I thought was the living room. The boy with two-toned hair sat on one of the couches, a soda can in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"Hey Kai I found her," Ray smiled as he set me down on one of the soft recliners. I instantly curled into a ball and looked around for this ''Kai '' Of course, I was expecting a man to be the owner of the house and I was surprised when the answer came from the boy sitting on the couch.

"And?" he questioned, flipping through the TV channels. "Well you could at least say hi," Ray countered. "I _could _but that doesn't mean I have to," Kai replied carelessly as he continued his search for a good TV show.

I took a deep breath and got ready for plan A. Of course I don't have another plan so I have to hope this one works. No pressure huh? Well I thought I'd just play opossum.

"By the way, my name's Ray! What's yours?" Ray smiled as he turned to me. I simply turned my head to the side, like a curious dog, and watched him carefully. "Err... don't you have a name?" he continued. I just kept watching him quietly as if I had taken a sudden vow of silence.

Okay, okay...so it wasn't exactly _playing opossum _but it was working. Ray was already starting to get curious and even Kai had turned his gaze on me instead of the TV screen.

"Well we're going to have to call you something," Ray concluded after a few more moments of silence. I just blinked up at him from my curled up position on the couch. Kai's gaze moved from Ray to me and back again, obviously beginning to get curious about how Ray was going to handle the situation.

"Well...we're going to have to call you something..." Ray mused.

* * *

And there ya have it! Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try and get another chapter up soon! 


	3. Name Game and Shopping

Thank you for the reviews and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoy it and sorry if it seems a little short...I'll try and make the next one longer!

HR

Ch.3-Name Game and Shopping 

I waited for Ray to ponder the situation and wondered what his verdict would be. It can moments later as he had a sudden spark of thought. "Can you talk?" Ray asked as he looked at me. This was just now coming to him? I just blinked up at him for a second before looking towards Kai. "Alright well..." Ray started, obviously at a loss for words.

This plan was working fairly well so far, and Ray didn't seem so bad of a person after all. Ray looked at Kai for help but he just shrugged, most likely enjoying Ray's predicament. "Well do you mind if we kinda...give you a name for right now? Just until we figure out your real name!" Ray's question received a small shrug from me and he smiled.

'_Woo hoo the name game'_ I thought sarcastically as Ray prodded Kai into helping him pick a name. I waited quietly as Ray recited a huge list of names, eventually narrowing down to less than that with Kai's help. Brows furrowed in thought, Ray recited a list of names for about the millionth time in ten minutes. "Ai, Aiko, Chika, Chiko, Koto, Kuri, Mai, Masako, Eri, Eriko, Gin, Hana, Haru, Kaya, Kazue, Shika, Seki, Satoka, Saki, Sae, Sadako, Sachi, Rumiko, Rina, Reiko, Rei, Oki, Nene, Nayoko, Natsuko, Nao, Nanami, Nami, Namie, Mizuki, Shina, Shiori, Shoko, Siki, Suko, Sumi, Suzu, Takara, Tami, Taree, Yuka, Yuri, Yuriko."

My head was already spinning before he was halfway finished and I would never understand how he remembered al of those names at once. He hadn't even written them down! And out of all the names he had started with, not one was my real name. Hopefully it'll be easy to get used to a new name... Ray was taking a deep breath, having just mentally refused some of the names.

"Ray just pick one already!" Kai complained. Obviously he had just as bad of a headache from Ray's rambling as I had. "Fine but you're not helping!" Ray retorted. My gaze shifted to Kai, waiting for his smart remark I was sure was coming. But I guess Kai had had enough because he relented. "What am I supposed to do?" "Pick a number one through-" Ray had to stop as he mentally counted the names. "-forty-eight." Kai didn't even hesitate. "Six."

'_Wow he really thought about that hard!' _ I thought sarcastically. But I soon forgot about it as I turned to Ray to see which name number six had been. Ray smiled once again as if he was awarding me with some huge prize. "Kuri!" _'Well at least it starts with the same letter as my name...' _I bet by now you're probably wondering what my real name is right? Well it's a secret so you'll just have to wait for it...for now my name's Kuri.

My gaze quickly moved from Ray to Kai, although the boy had already turned back to the TV. Unconsciously tugging at the loose gray shirt, I drew Ray's attention once more. Oops... "Come on! We need to get you some new clothes," Ray smiled gently. I simply shook my head no. I might not like the clothes I was wearing at the moment but my other clothes would be clean soon wouldn't they?

As if reading my mind, Ray shook his head. "Those old clothes of yours are all torn up and bloody. The blood'll come out but the tears won't! Now let's go!" As he spoke, he grabbed my elbows and helped pull me to my feet. Grabbing my shoulders in his firm grip, he guided me to the front door as he called a goodbye over his shoulder.

Maybe I had been wrong about Ray...Just maybe... He did seem to be an almost carefree kind of person, though his show of emotions varied greatly from my own. I hadn't shown any emotion besides anger for as far back as I could remember and I couldn't see myself changing that record anytime soon. Even as he chatted during our walk to wherever we were going, he didn't once say anything about paying him back for any of his hospitality. The water, the clothes...nothing.

"Where do you wanna look first?"

We had arrived at the mall a few minutes ago and were currently standing somewhere near the middle. I think anyways...I had lost all sense of direction since I had been using most of my time watching the huge crowds of people as they walked through the mall. I turned from glancing at a glaring girl to find Ray watching me intently.

"You've gotta have a preference right?" Ray questioned. Turning in a hesitant circle, I finally saw a place that I might like. I raised an uncertain finger and pointed at the red neon sign that hung above the store. "So...Hot Topic huh?" Ray chuckled as he started pushing me towards the store. His chuckle quieted almost immediately as I shifted uneasily and he continued to pushed me into the store.

In a matter of seconds after entering the store, someone had come up to us asking if we needed any help finding anything. Ray politely refused the boy's offer, saying that we were just looking around. Ray courteously helped me pick out a few things to try on before shooing me to the dressing rooms. I tried on each piece of clothing and found that most of them fit fairly well, and if the pants were a little loose, nothing a belt couldn't handle.

Only when I had handed the clothes back to Ray and nodded my agreement in that they all fit did I think about paying for them. The thought stopped me dead in my tracks as I wondered how I was going to explain to him that I didn't have any money; that I couldn't afford those outfits. I didn't have two pennies to rub together, much less buy even a single shirt that had been picked out! How the hell was I going to get out of this?

I suddenly snapped back to reality and noticed Ray had left my side. Spinning around, I saw my handing something to a woman standing behind the cash register. And this wasn't just any something. I had seen the money pass from his hand as if it was nothing. How was I going to repay him for this? All his hospitality was staring to build up into a large bill. I already owed this single person more than I've owed anybody in my entire life. End of story. There was no way I was going to be able to pay him back...

As I stood rooted to the spot with my thoughts whirring crazily around in my head, Ray swung the bag of clothes over his shoulder and walked back to my side. He must've read the look on my face because he simply grinned, allowing his white canine teeth to show before herding me towards the door. "You were going to need clothes one way or the other," he shrugged as he pointed to the borrowed pair of pants and shirt, both of which hung loosely around me.

I just crossed my arms and looked away; there was no arguing with this guy. "Where to next?" I looked up at his question but quickly turned away. I wasn't going to give him another reason to make me repay him. I had enough on my plate already! But he turned out to be merciless when it came to his questioning and he ended up answering the question himself.

Grabbing my shoulders once more, he pushed me across the mall to a shoe store. Of course I didn't make it easy for him. Locking my knees and planting my feet on the ground, he had to side me along the floor, drawing plenty of attention from onlookers. But as I've said before, he was all muscle and it didn't take long for me to find myself pushed onto a bench and awaiting a new pair of shoes.

When I tried to argue by pointing to the shoes that were on my feet Ray just swiped them and gave them a look over. I knew I had lost before he was even finished and sighed in defeat. My worn converses were extremely old and I couldn't remember how long I had had them if I tried to. The soles were worn flat and I thought I could enough see a hole near the toe of them.

The worker guy returned with a new pair of converse, all black, and that actually had a bottom to them. It took a few tries with the sizes but I eventually found a pair that fit and Ray handed over some more money before I had time to protest. Swinging the second bag over his shoulder along with the first, he followed me out of the store.

As I saw him looking around for more stores I drew the line. I wasn't going to owe him anything else, no matter how little it seemed. I couldn't take it any more! My mind was already tiring from thinking of how I was going to try and pay him back already and here he was, still looking for more stores! Was he crazy? Did he not understand that if you found someone in an alley they weren't going to be able to pay back any debt? The only thing I owned was the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet! And Ray had already informed me that he had thrown my clothes out!

Ray seemed to get the picture when he turned around to point to another store and he found me sitting in the floor unmoving. For the first time since he had found me, I heard him sigh in defeat and say that we could go back to Kai's place. I followed Ray back to Kai's house only after he let me carry one of the bags. Of course...he gave me the bag with the shoes in it and kept the heavier clothes bag.

I sat on the couch, curled up against the arm of it as I watched Ray drag Kai to another room. I could only guess but I thought it was the kitchen-or _a_ kitchen at least. For all I know this place could have fifty kitchens! The dark blue couch was soft and I snuggled closer to the fabric as the door closed behind the two of them.

I shifted uneasily and tilted my head towards the door. I'm not a nosy person; I'd be dead if I was. But can't a person be paranoid? It's true that Ray had been acting like a nice person but everyone can act... It had happened to me before so it could always happen again right? Or am I just being paranoid again? Can someone really be as nice as he is without wanting anything in return? Or was he just waiting for everything to add up before he threw a demand at me?

My thoughts were cut off as Ray and Kai returned, Ray wearing one of his triumphant smiles while Kai looked well...the same. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed as always, his face betraying no hint of emotion. I couldn't help it... I found myself wondering what had made him the strong silent type of person while his friend was so carefree and nice.

"Good news Kuri!" I looked up at Ray, already used to my new name. "Kai says you can spend the night here!" I looked at Kai to confirm what Ray had said and saw him crack on eye open. "Only for tonight." His voice was still slightly gruff as if he wasn't used to talking much and I just nodded in appreciation. But inside, I wasn't quite so happy about this little arrangement.

After all, why shouldn't I be a little worried? Now I was in debt to Kai too! I had somehow managed to add up more debt in a few hours then I had every had in my entire life. How did I manage to get myself into these kind of messes? I gave Ray a weak smile and laid my head on the couch. How was I going to get myself out of his one?

HR

Lost And Fading: Thanx for reading! Please review!


	4. Sister?

Hiyuh! Sorry that I didn't post this sooner...the internet got screwed up or something but it came back on for now!Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I loved them all lol! I'm still sick but writing strong! Something happened so I got in a sudden mood to write so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Ch.4- Sister?_

My heart skipped a beat. Or maybe a few more then that I really wasn't completely sure yet. I must've paled even more because Kai was surveying me carefully. But why should I care at the moment I had a _much_ bigger problem at the moment! Kai's words still echoed in my ears as I stared at him dumbfounded, most likely an unbelieving look on my face.

"You still alive?" Kai questioned slowly, watching me as if expecting me to hurl on him or something.

Turning my head I pressed it against the glass of the window, which I was currently on the windowsill of. The light grey of a morning sky met my gaze as I carefully opened my eyes and stared out at the dew covered grass of Kai's yard. The glass felt cold against my skin and I happily welcomed it by pressing my head against the window harder.

It's weird huh? How even though my body is already cold I enjoy the chilly feel of the smooth glass against my skin. Maybe it's because I'm used to cold living conditions. Who wouldn't be if they had been where I had? There had been a strict rule of 'the strong survive and the weak perish' there that had made sure to pick out anyone not strong enough to suit their needs.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I thought back to last night. You're probably wondering what happened then anyway right? Well it was pretty uneventful if you ask me. After Ray had cooked supper everyone ate with little chatting. And I could describe Ray's cooking in plenty of words but just plain terrific will have to do. I haven't had such good cooking since –well, never. I think I ate more then both of the boys combined last night!

But after that Ray announced that he had to get home. I didn't want him to go but I couldn't just say that after playing dumb for so long could I? So he took his leave and left me and Kai by ourselves. Of course this didn't change the mood of anything, seeing as it was Ray who had done the most talking. We had watched TV for a few hours or so before Kai said he was going to bed. It was the only thing he had said since Ray had left and I only nodded as he left the room.

I was fairly sleepy myself so after he went to bed I had just curled up on the couch with a spare blanket and fell asleep. When I had awoken next, it had been to see the early dawn light coming through the window. I had walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill mere seconds before Kai's voice had nearly made me fall off. As he talked my heart had skipped the beat, thus bringing us back to where I was now.

Turning away from the calming coolness of the window, I looked at Kai as if daring him to confirm what he had said earlier. He simply shook his head as if thinking I was hopeless before repeating what he had said. "Get dressed. We have to go to school today."

So I was right. He _had_ said school. _School_. Just the thought of trying to weave in and out of the students crowding the hallways made a shiver run up my spine. And not just trying to make my way through the crowds but the students in themselves brought a sick feeling to my stomach.

Some people might think _'She's a snob'_ or _'She thinks she's too good for everyone else'_ or something along those lines but I assure you it's not that. I've never been a good people person, choosing to avoid a large number of people rather then walk threw them or even within calling distance. My natural dislike was heightened with past experiences until it had developed into something almost as bad as my darting from the sound of someone's laughter.

But what was I supposed to do about it now? I couldn't just blurt out that I didn't do well with lots of people could I? I would blow my entire cover! Or at least what little cover I had. So what did I do? I just bit my bottom lip uncertainly and looked back at him.

Our eyes locked at steely gray met the odd shades of gray. I averted my eyes instantly, a clear sign of submission and uneasiness. Raising my eyes just enough to see where he was looking, I saw him giving me a look over as if not quite sure how to handle the situation. I guess not saying anything and him not sure if I even understood what he said _would_ make him unsure wouldn't it?

"Go on and change clothes," he repeated slowly as if hoping this would make me understand. I hesitated for a split second before darting off to the room Ray had shown me before he had left. Inside, I saw the clothes he had bought lying neatly on a queen sized bed. They had told me this was the room I could stay in but I would owe them a lot less if I slept on the couch right?

I locked the door before grabbing the nearest outfit. I'm not picky about clothes so whichever outfit it was wouldn't make any difference to me. I was happy to pull the loose clothes off before slipping into my new ones. Who wouldn't be happy about wearing clothes that actually fit?

I'm not big on my looks and just brushed my hair straight down before brushing my teeth hurriedly with a new toothbrush in the adjoining bathroom. Glancing in the mirror for the final effect I was glad to see that at least now I wouldn't make people laugh.

I now wore a pair of baggy black pants with dark grey trim and numerous pockets along the legs. My t-shirt was a simple black with 'Back off' written in dark grey on the front. With my hair brushed you could see the natural streak of dark grey that rested behind my left ear.

I turned away from the mirror as my odd colored eyes met their reflection and walked swiftly out of the room to see Kai leaning on the wall next to the door. His eyes were closed and arms crossed as he waited impatiently for me and I gulped nervously. I doubt I want to get on his bad side!

"Come on," Kai demanded as he pushed himself away from the wall and started walking back down the hallway and stairs, obviously headed for the front door. I followed without question and we were soon walking to school.

"Oomph!"

The breath was knocked out of me as Kai came to an abrupt stop and I, following with my head down, ran into the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. I stumbled back a few steps but bounded back to his side apologetically.

He turned his head in a glare and my apologetic gaze dropped immediately. As I lifted my head, my bangs fell over my left eye. Being chin length, they covered up my left eye and anyone who looked at me would just think I had dark grey eyes. Easy enough. I had done the same thing numerous times before and it had always worked.

Kai started walking again as he explained where we were going in an undertone. "I'm going to take you to the office because I told Ray I'd do that much and we'll see what your schedule is from there." I nodded in understanding as we passed through the large front doors.

Silence. If I had dropped a pin you would have heard it. The kids already in the hall stopped to stare at the two of us in shock. Knowing high school kids, they were probably wondering if we were a couple or what. But Kai seemed unfazed as he continued walking as if nothing was wrong.

After the thought of running had passed, I hurried to catch up with him and fell in step behind him. The silence was broken within minutes and most of the kids along the halls were whispering amongst each other. Some of the students had taken an instant dislike of me, for no reason whatsoever.

I would never understand where their thoughts came from. Most of the people sneering were dressed in cheerleading outfits or football jerseys. I suppose they didn't like me because of my choice of clothing, but I couldn't be positive. But then again, that must've been the reason because they had only seen me for like what? A minute? Or maybe two.

"Hey Kai, what's your little girlfriend's name?" my head snapped to the side to see one of the jocks laughing like crazy. I saw Kai's glare from the corner of my eye and looked at the boy disapprovingly. People just can't grow up can they? I mean they are in high school for god's sake and they're still reduced to making fun of people for entertainment!

But Kai didn't look as if he cared to hide his dislike for the comment. "She's not my girlfriend." His voice had a steely edge to it and my disapproving gaze was turned to him. It wasn't what he had said it was the way he said it. As if he could of cared less either way. But the jock just shrugged off his reply and nodded towards me.

"Well what's her name then? She's new here isn't she?" No I'm not new here! I just haven't ever been here before. Not the smartest question to ask do you think? "Kuri." Once again, Kai's indifferent tone made me wish Ray was there to do the talking. "No last name?" "Kon." The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Related to Ray Kon?" "Little sister."

Why did he say I was Ray's little sister? And he had said it so casually that it almost seemed as if he had planned this before it happened. Number one- Why use Ray? And number two-We don't look anything alike! The only similarity is our black hair!

The blonde jock looked as if he was about to say something before Kai spun around and just walked off. The look on his face made me think that he was going to jump on Kai for walking away from him but he seemed to change his mind at the last second and start talking to his friends as if nothing had happened. But the atmosphere that the two left behind was a tense one and everyone was watching the two apprehensively.

Slightly puzzled, I followed Kai the rest of the way to the office with a small change. Everyone seemed to clear the way for him as he walked through the halls as if out of respect or something. As we reached the office Kai introduced me as Kuri Kon to the secretary before answering the questions the woman threw at him.

After a few minutes more, Kai shoved a piece of paper into my hands and walked back into the hallway. As son as my foot touched the tiles of the hallway a sudden shout made my head jerk uncomfortably fast to the side. "Kai! Kuri!" I gave a small wave as I saw Ray hurrying towards us and sighed in relief.

"Mornin guys," he smiled cheerfully. "Morning, and Kuri's your sister now," Kai greeted back. Ray turned to me and ruffled my hair as if I was a little kid. "A little sister huh?" he smiled. I looked up when I realized he hadn't even asked why Kai had dubbed me his little sister.

But he of course was dubious to my internal puzzlement and he continued talking. "Ready for your first day of the new school?" Hell no. Who would be? But I simply shook my head in a yes and let him take the paper from my hands. "Awesome! You have homeroom with us! We'll show you the way!"

I nodded and did the same thing I had been doing all morning; following people around. I fell in step between the two boys and let them lead me to homeroom class. The whole time a single thought running through my head: Please let me get through the first day of shool!

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and please review! I love knowing what you think about them! I really appreciate all the reviews I've received! Thank you!

-Lost And Fading


	5. Waiting, Lessons, and a Movie

Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time but I've been running back and forth from the doctors to the hospital all week! I'll try and update sooner next time and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Ch.5-Waiting, Lessons, and a Movie_

I tapped my pencil on the desk in a steady rhythm, watching the ever ticking clock with hidden anticipation. The school day was almost over and it had taken all my nerves with it.

Ten minutes left of class.

This was probably the longest ten minutes of my entire life. And while I couldn't wait for the bell to ring and release me from this damned building, I also didn't want it to ring at all. No it's not that I like school and wanted to stay longer. It as more along the lines of once that bell rang, _everyone_ would be running out of their classrooms in a hurry to get to their afternoon activities.

Those halls were torture. Plain and simple. With so little room and so many kids, they got packed full during the five minutes we had to get to our next class. And believe me, I don't do well in situations like that. Most of the kids really didn't care about pushing others around and I wasn't any different with them. I was thrown around like a rag doll until Ray had found me and I had tagged along behind him for protection.

Putting me in those halls was just as bad as shoving a claustrophobic person in a small locker or dumping a case spiders over someone with arachnophobia. Having little to no people interaction in the past, just suddenly throwing me in a building full of people really threw my body off course.

My pencil tapping came to a stop as something bounced off my head. The balled up piece of paper managed to fall on my desk and I just brushed it off onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a girl in silent hysterics as she scrunched up another piece of paper; no doubt to throw at me.

I glance at the clock hopefully. Six minutes left. Sighing I went back to tapping the pencil on the desk and letting my mind wander. Even the expected hit of another paper ball didn't knock me out of my train of thought.

That was another thing I couldn't stand about the school. The people... well most of them. No one seemed to like the 'new kid', not that I was really complaining, but still. The fact that no one besides Ray and Kai would be seen around the new kid was almost so pathetic it was funny.

Some people had already started circulating rumors about me, making me even more unapproachable. It was sad that even as high schoolers, people still believed every rumor they heard. That didn't really make sense to me since they didn't really know me. They just chose to believe that I had been transferred to this school after burning down my last school or that I had sent one of my old teachers to the hospital.

Something sharp hit my shoulder and I turned my head slightly to see a newly sharpened pencil lying in the floor. Looking up I saw a girl in a cheerleading outfit giving a high five to some other preppily dressed girl.

I hated people like that. No not just preppy people, after all, there are some nice people that dress and act preppy. I'm not the kind of person who automatically rules someone out because of what they wear; I'm just not like that. I don't care if a person is dressed in designer clothes or rags. If they have a good personality is all I need to know.

But I hate those people that wear only one brand of clothing because everything is beneath them and think that they're better than everyone else. Those 'perfect' people that get everything they want and never have to work for anything at all and then look down on everybody that does. It's just plain annoying!

I looked up again, breaking my thoughts, and glanced up at the clock. Four minutes left.

I felt my heartbeat quickened at the prospect of having to face the crowded hallway, packed full of students ready to go home. A gentle prod from my right made me jump and I turned quickly to find the culprit. Ray's golden eyes stared back at me and I instantly calmed.

"You doing ok?" Ray whispered. After a small hesitation I nodded my head yes. My breath caught sharply in my throat. I had almost slipped! I bit my tongue to prevent myself from making a mistake and tilted my head to the side as if in question to cover up my shock. "Just checking!" he smiled, flashing me a thumbs up before turning to see what Kai had wanted.

I had made the discovery that both Ray and Kai were in all of my classes. And seeing as they were the only people I cared to know, that was a good thing. I turned back to face the front and my eyes lifted towards the clock.

Less than a minute left... As the second hand made its way steadily around the clock face, I could feel the uneasiness and uncertainty rising in my stomach. Thirty seconds... twenty seconds...ten...five...four...three...two...one...

The loud ringing fill the classroom and everyone jumped up and charged for the door. But I guess they did have a reason to be in high spirits today...after all it _was_ Friday. Someone's firm grip on my shoulder made me jump once more and I turned uncertainly to see Kai standing behind me.

"Come on we're taking the back way," Kai instructed as he pointed to a door leading outside that was positioned in the back of the classroom. I jumped up and gladly followed the two boys out of the back door and into the warm afternoon air.

I trailed behind them in my usual state of silence, watching as Kai occasionally shifted his back pack from shoulder to shoulder. Ray talked cheerfully the entire way back to Kai's house, making sure to add me in as well.

"That was a pretty dull day at school don't you think?" Ray questioned as we walked up the few stairs to Kai's front porch.

Did he really just say dull? Shouldn't he have said something along the lines of hectic? If that was dull I'd hate to see what he thought was exciting. With all the teachers constantly trying to get me to talk and the students throwing me around like a dog's chew toy, how could he consider that _dull_?

But I gave Ray a hollow smile and nodded in agreement. After all there was one thing that made the day seem less tedious. I have to admit when I first met Kai, I thought he hated me for whatever reason and that's why he didn't talk to me much. But after the long school day I had figured out that it seemed that that was just Kai's nature.

The only person I had seen him carry on a conversation with was Ray and it was still Ray doing most of the talking. But even in the school full of students he kept mostly to himself and didn't talk much. I guess I looked at it like an insult, but now that I had discovered that that was just how he acted it was easier to understand.

"So, think you're gonna like the school?" Ray continued.

My head bobbed once more in a nod but my mind was screaming no. Ray tossed down his backpack on top of Kai's as we entered the house, and he slipped off his shoes. I pulled my shoes off a little slower than he did and laid them next to the backpacks.

Grabbing my hand, Ray dragged my to the living room and pushed me onto the couch. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Ray questioned, directing the question to both me and Kai who was sitting to my left. We both shrugged in reply and Ray turned to a cabinet lined with movies.

"What kind of movies do you like Kuri?" Ray asked as he started looking through some of the DVDs. I opened my mouth and immediately faltered before reclosing my mouth. I really need to be more careful! I had started mentally giving myself a smack to the forehead when Ray turned around, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry I guess I forgot," he apologized, watching me as if waiting for me to spring up and take off again. But instead I just shrugged my shoulders carelessly, after all shouldn't I be the one sorry for making them think I couldn't talk in the first place?

"I know! How about me and Kai start helping you learn some words? We'll stick with one word until you can say it and then we'll move on to another one!" Ray smiled and he snapped his fingers at his sudden idea. _'Great...now I have talking lessons?' _

"How about a scary movie?" Ray continued. He really does jump from subject to subject doesn't he? I shrugged my shoulders in a signal that I didn't care either way and Ray started digging through Kai's collection of movies once more.

After putting in a movie and turning off the lights, Ray jumped on the couch to my right. I suddenly felt boxed in with the guys sitting on either side of me, but I tried to ignore the feeling, pushing it to the back of my mind as I tried to focus on the movie.

However, before the beginning credits had even finished flashing across the screen I felt myself getting drowsy. Maybe I had worn myself out at school? I wasn't sure but I tried to fight it, forcing my eyes open whenever they had started drooping. But I suppose sleep is one thing I can't beat because nearly halfway through the movie my eyes closed and refused to open no matter how much I tried.

I felt my head fall to the side as I drifted off into a light sleep...

* * *

And that's chapter 5! Hope you all liked it!

If you have any ideas for a new title for the story please let me know! I don't really like the title it has now but I suck at coming up with names so if you have any ideas please tell me in the reviews! Thank you!

Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far! See-ya next time!

Lost And Fading


	6. First Word

Sorry I didn't update sooner! And I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed!

_grounded angel, Prisca-Angel, Rissy-Riss, xCrystalx, bloody shadow4, Kage Kadomo45, KaiHiwatari10, commando34186, and Dark And Dreaming!_

Thank you all so much!

* * *

_Ch.6-First Word_

"She did it!"

I watched the look of amusement flash across Kai's features while Ray was smiling triumphantly. "Say it again!" Ray instructed. I hesitantly opened my mouth, scared that if I complied to his command he was going to jump on me. "Come on I know you can," Ray scolded.

"Y-y-y-e-s-s-yes!" I stuttered, pretending to stumble over the word. Ray cheered and punched the air with a clenched fist enthusiastically. If he nearly fainted when I said 'yes' I wonder what he would do if I had said something with more than one syllable.

"Say it again!" Ray shouted cheerfully. "Y-y-e-s-s...yes!" I replied as I watched him cheer. "One more time!" Ok this was getting old quick... "Yes!" Ray ruffled my hair excitedly before he pulled me up from Kai's couch and started swinging me around in circles. Note to self: Next time- _stay_ mute.

Ray swung me around with him in a few more circles before he let me drop back onto the couch. As you might've guessed, Ray was giving me talking lessons. It was a week after Ray had first come up with the idea, meaning Friday night. The past week of school had been just as hectic for me as the first day.

Only now, instead of becoming frantic while trying to weave in and out of the crowded mass of students, I had homework _and_ I still got frantic while trying to weave in and out of the crowded mass of students. Ray must've grown tired of having to grab me before I could run off because he started taking me on an outside path so there was less traffic.

Walking outside was a nice change and it helped me calm down ALOT! And then there was the dreaded homework... I was fine with everything except algebra. I swear...the person who decided to shove the alphabet in with numbers must've despised kids for all they were worth. I just couldn't seem to grasp the supposedly simple equations and mostly had to mime to Ray that I needed help with it.

"Say yes."

Ray's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him questioningly. "Say yes," Ray repeated excitedly. "Yes." I replied. How did he find this exciting? I was already bored out of my mind with the word but Ray seemed so... enthusiastic about the whole thing. But I guess it's whatever floats his boat right?

"Alright now that you've got that down pat let's try another word," Ray commented as he stopped to ponder what word should come next.

Kai turned the TV up slightly, probably already annoyed at the thought of us saying the exact same word for a couple more hours. _'Haha, well let's get started shall we? And please teach me 'no' so I don't have to agree with everything'_ I begged mentally as the lesson continued.

Ray clapped me on the back, the triumphant grin on his face once more. "That was good! How about we call it a night?" I nodded in agreement and turned to see what Kai was watching on TV.

He didn't seem to be doing much more than flipping through the numerous channels though, only letting the TV pause to reveal what show was on before changing it again. "Hey Kai I gotta be getting home," Ray commented as he glanced up at the clock. The steadily ticking hand reminded me of the wall clocks that hung on the school walls and I turned to a digital clock.

"See ya Kai! Bye Kuri!" he smiled as he ruffled my hair before running to the door to put his shoes on. I turned back to the clock to see that it was already 10:30. A small thud told us that Ray had left and I turned my attention back to the ever flashing channels.

The constant flashing was almost mesmerizing and I kept watching as the channels flew by. I really didn't get how he could just flip through channels for a couple hours without getting bored or deciding that there was indeed nothing on and put in a movie or something. As I watched I grew more and more drowsy and it became hard to keep my head from falling forward.

Just when I thought I was going to drift off regardless of my attempts to stay awake, the TV cut off and I snapped awake. I turned to Kai who stood up slowly and stretched. "I'm goin to bed," he confirmed because leaving the room.

Wow we have such lovely conversations.

I pushed it out of my mind as I grabbed a spare blanket from a nearby closet and jumped back onto the couch. Pulling the blanket around myself tightly, I laid my head on the arm rest and found it easy to drift off...

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sry for the dullness lol! I guess I need to quit making her fall asleep at the end though huh? I'll make the next one longer and definitely more interesting too! See-ya next time! 

Lost And Fading


	7. Unexpected Letter

**Chapter 7**

**Unexpected Letter**

**------------**

I leaned forward and closed my eyes as my forehead met the cool surface of the window. I had discovered that Kai's windowsill was my favorite perch and it was always the first place I went to in the morning. Even on school days Kai had often had to shake me out of my own little world so that we wouldn't be late.

But this morning I didn't have time to drift off into my own little world of thought because a soft creak reached my ears. The sound was barely audible but it was enough to snap me out of my beginning thoughts and make me spin around to see who was there.

Ray smiled cheerfully at me and waved as he walked through the front door. I nodded in greeting and took a few deep breaths to slow down my now racing heart. I turned my attention back to the window as I felt my brows furrow in uncertainty. It was just Ray so why had I got so worried? Who _had_ I expected?

I shook my head to scatter my thoughts. I definitely didn't want to think about that right now. But a fragment of the thoughts seemed to stick and it only helped to drag me deeper into thought. Another thought came to my mind forcefully and I jumped off the windowsill.

"Where are you going?" Ray questioned as he turned his amber gaze onto me.

"Just for a walk," I shrugged as I hurriedly walked to the front door.

"Be careful!" Ray warned moments before the door clicked closed.

A cool autumn breeze greeted me as I trotted through Kai's yard. It was still hard to believe that it was already fall. As a matter of fact it was fall break for the school and Ray would be staying over for most of the week. I paused for a moment at the end of Kai's yard. I had never left its boundaries without one or both of the boys at my side and it felt weird to leave now.

I shook my head once more and walked in a random direction. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my baggy black jeans to prevent the autumn chill from reaching them and lowered my head. I watched the cement carefully as I walked down the sidewalk and found it easy to slip into thought.

I wasn't surprised when my train of thought led to the alley that Ray had found me in. I had often pondered over how I had ended up in that alley and today was no different. A familiar frown crept onto my face as I tried to remember how I had got there.

Had I walked? Or was I thrown there in hopes that no one would find me? Or maybe someone had thought that I wouldn't make it out of the dark alleyway alive? I couldn't figure out why I had blocked out just that small amount of time. I remembered how I had received the beating that led to the injuries Ray had found me with but I couldn't remember how I had got into the alley.

Thinking of the injuries temporarily swung my train of thought back on the boys. A flashback clouded my vision and replayed the scene as if it had happened just a few hours ago.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a few days after Ray had 'taught' me how to talk. I was curled up on the couch watching TV with Kai and Ray. Something had been bugging Ray but he hadn't said anything about it. He had often started to say something but quickly snapped his mouth closed and pretended as if nothing was wrong._

_Kai didn't seem worried about it but I could sense Ray's uneasiness and I shifted uncomfortably. But then I thought of something. If Ray had a problem and Kai was going out of his way to ignore it as if it was nothing then maybe it had to do with me._

_I shifted once more on the couch and cast a nervous glance in the boys' direction. I hadn't done anything wrong that I could think of so why would Ray have a problem with me? Maybe he finally wanted me to pay them back for all their hospitality?_

_I could feel the all too familiar feeling of panic rising in my stomach as I tried to think of how I could repay them. The only things that I had to possibly give them were the things that they had gotten me in the first place. No, no, no that wouldn't work! They'd want something bigger than that._

_My heart rate accelerated as my mind franticly tried to think of something to do. Maybe I could run? No, they'd catch me before I ever made it to the door... I could always say I had to go to the bathroom and then slip out the window? That could work... unless Kai had some kind of security system in his house that would tell him I had left._

_I groaned inwardly and mentally slapped myself. Why had I never thought to look for hidden security cameras or some other type of security that would allow them to know if I had escaped? Gah I'm an idiot! _

_I had proceeded to mentally beat myself up until Ray's nervous voice broke through my thoughts. I snapped to attention and turned to him with baited breath. I hadn't had time to come up with a plan! My heart was pounding so hard I was surprised that they weren't complaining about the noise._

"_Hey Kuri?"_

_I was right! I had done something wrong and now he wanted payment for everything they had given me! My heart beat even faster then I had ever remembered it doing before and fear seemed to grip ever fiber of my body. I simply cocked my head to the side in questioning, afraid to trust my voice._

"_There's something that I've been wanting to ask you."_

_Here it comes... I wanted to jump up and run but I was frozen to the spot. It felt like I was rooted to the spot and I knew that fear was the culprit. I tried to fight off the temporary paralysis but it clung like an extremely annoying pest._

"_How did you get those injuries? The ones that you had when I first found you."_

_I froze. The paralysis still didn't want to go away and I just stared at Ray for a few minutes before I answered. This question was almost just as bad. I couldn't just tell them what had happened. It would only lead to more questions and I couldn't handle that._

_I saw Kai turn his eyes in my direction and concluded that at least some of my speculation had been correct. Ray must've told him because he didn't look surprised by the sudden question. It looked more like he wanted the answer and I quickly glanced back to Ray._

_I took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. I had to come up with something; and fast. They were waiting for an answer and I could tell they were both starting to get slightly impatient._

"_Well... I uh... I don't remember," I finally managed to stutter out._

_Smooth. I'm sure they really believed that! I mentally slapped myself once more but waited to see what they said._

"_You sure?"_

_I looked up surprised. It was Kai who had spoken that time and his tone was accusing. As if he knew that I knew but I just wouldn't tell. I shifted once again under his accusing stare but stuck with my alibi. I didn't really have any other choice did I?_

_I nodded and hung my head. I couldn't let my eyes betray any emotion that might leak through and make Kai even more suspicious. If that was possible._

"_The last thing I remember was a pain in the back of my head. After that everything's black," I lied._

_I had to admit that I did a pretty good job at lying. The fear already present helped make my voice waver and Ray bought it._

"_That's alright," Ray comforted gently as he patted me softly._

_I mentally sighed in relief and lifted my head so that I could nod a thank you. Kai's eyes managed to catch mine when I looked up and quickly turned away. Kai hadn't believed my story like Ray had. His eyes glinted suspiciously though he had held in any accusation he had._

_After that Ray had demanded that he make supper because I had looked so upset and I had just nodded in agreement. I still couldn't push away the fear that plagued my mind but I was thankful that Kai hadn't approached the subject after that night._

_-End Flashback-_

I shook my head to make the flashback disappear and continued to let my thoughts wander. My mind jumped from subject to subject, refusing to stay on any subject to long before switching to something completely irrelevant to what I had just been thinking about.

My completely random train of thought became derailed violently as I collided with something. Or something I added as I jerked my head up and saw the man standing in front of me. My instant reflex was to back away slowly and that's just what I did.

My feet moved sluggishly as I began reversing my direction. My eyes remained locked on the man's shadowed face as I went, waiting for him to jump at me.

He wore a dark blue jacket over his jeans. The jacket's hood was pulled over his head to hide his facial features and only leaving his mouth and nose exposed.

Once he had gotten a good look at me he began digging for something on the inside of his jacket and my backward steps became more frantic. If I had been thinking straight I would have probably turned around and ran. I know I would've gotten away faster. Or at least I would have gotten farther away before he caught me.

The man finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out into plain view with a single swift motion. I had fully suspected a gun and the small envelope caught me by surprise. But by the looks of the guy it was a possibility that he had a gun on him somewhere.

He advanced calmly and didn't seem at all worried that I was slowly making my way back up the street. He must've got tired of following me because his slow walk became a fast jog and I soon found myself pinned to a fence.

I _really_ need to pay attention to which direction I'm running in.

The man shoved the white envelope into my hands before growling and stalking off. I stood shocked for a few minutes before I could move. If that's not weird I don't know what is. And I don't care to find out either! I waited for the man to pop out of nowhere with a gun and a crazy smile on his face while he laughed at how stupid I was for believing he had really left.

I realized suddenly that I had the envelope he had given me clutched against my chest and I looked down at it. I could feel my eyes widen as I read the one word written on the back of the envelope. My heart thudded faster within my ribcage as I read the name written on the envelope once more; _MY_ name.

It had my name written in neat curly letters on the back. And it didn't say Kuri. Everyone around here thought of me a Kuri so the letter was definitely from someone else. I quickly turned the envelope over so I wouldn't have to look at my name any longer and opened the envelope with slightly shaking hands.

My eyes darted around the deserted area to make sure that no one was watching me before I carefully pulled a folded piece of paper from the envelope. I carefully unfolded the letter and skimmed its contents as if afraid that someone would come and snatch the letter away before I could finish.

I felt my eyes widen once more and my jaw become slack. I frantically refolded the note and shoved it into my pocket before shredding the envelope until it was in a million tiny pieces. I dropped the pieces of paper and watched as the wind carried them away.

I couldn't seem to pull my mind from the daze it had slipped in to and my feet began moving. Where they were going I wasn't quite sure but I'd worry about it later. I couldn't believe that had happened. My worst fear had finally come back. I had been found.

I continued to walk in a stupor. If it wasn't for the note folded in my pocket I would have thought it was just a dream. I continued to walk in a daze until my feet stopped. Surprised by their sudden halt, I looked up and noticed where I was. I was back at Kai's.

I must've been out way longer than I remember because it was already growing dark and a number of stars had already appeared in the sky. I ignored the twinkling stars and trudged up the walk and to Kai's front door. I forgot about knocking and just walked in.

I slipped off my shoes and turned to see Ray and Kai looking at me. I shifted from foot to foot nervously but continued the short trip to the living room. I jumped onto the soft rocking chair and quickly curled up like I usually did. I couldn't look suspicious after all.

Ray was looking through a stack of DVD's and Kai was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and arms crossed as usual. I laid my head on the arm rest and stared into space, my mind mercilessly dragging me back to the letter. How could he have found me? Ray's voice broke my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" he asked again, seeing as I had spaced out and not heard his question the first time.

"Oh uh no not really," I replied simply before laying my head back down on the armrest.

"Why not?" Kai questioned.

His question caught my by surprise and I jerked my head up once more. I blinked at him before replying. "Well why should I?"

"You've never turned down the chance to watch a movie before," Kai shrugged.

"Well they're all the same," I commented quietly.

"How's that?"

"Good always triumphs over the bad guy in the end. You always know that the good is going to win. It's annoying."

"Why's that so wrong?"

"Because there's no such thing as a happy ending!" I exclaimed.

I clapped my hands over my mouth as soon as the words had escaped my lips. My voice had been a few notches higher then I had wanted and even Kai looked slightly taken back by my sudden shout. I couldn't let the boys see me in such a vulnerable state of mind. I had already made myself suspicious and I was likely to trip over myself if I stayed out here much longer.

I jumped up from the chair and dashed for my bedroom. It would be the first time I went in it for something other than clothes but it couldn't be helped. I guess the bedroom will just have to get a little more use then I had originally thought...

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update! My cousin was in a bad car accident so I've been spending some time with her! And she doesn't have a computer so I couldn't write while I was over there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think it might be the longest one so far!

And in answer to a review- To be totally honest I forgot about the other bladebreakers lol! But I doubt they show up in this story. And I suppose it's not really about beyblading is it? I can always add some beyblading in it if you all want me to. Til then... please review! See-ya next time!

Lost And Fading


	8. Late Night Intruders

**Chapter 8**

**Late Night Intruders**

**---------**

I jumped in surprise as I woke to the sound of shattering glass. As I jumped, my body became tangled in the soft sheets and I crashed ungracefully to the floor. The now knotted sheets muffled the involuntary yelp that escaped my lips and a groggy moan soon followed.

I searched blindly for the bed and clung to it, using it as leverage to pull myself up. Shrugging the sheets off I tried to walk, only to crash back to the floor. Sitting up, I pushed the bundle of sheets off my feet to prevent any further tripping.

My numerous falls still hadn't managed to wake me up completely and I climbed, half asleep, to my feet once more. This time I managed to get a few steps before my foot collided painfully with an unseen object. Maybe I should think about sleeping with the lights on...

I winced as my foot began to throb and gritted my teeth against the pain. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite clumsy in the dark. And as if to prove this point, I somehow managed to trip over the sheets again. How the hell did the sheets get under my feet anyway?

I had nearly caught my balance when light suddenly flooded my vision and caused temporary blindness, which in turn caused me to topple to the ground for the third time in about thirty seconds.

My eyes adjusted quickly to the bright light and I tilted my head backwards to see who had cut it on in the first place. I felt my face heat up as a light blush spread across my cheeks. I 'eeped' in embarrassment and lifted my hands to cover my face in an attempt to hide my blush.

"You alright?" Kai questioned, an eyebrow raised in uncertainty.

I nodded my head vigorously while still holding my hands in front of my face. When he didn't move from the doorway I remembered that I was still lying on my back from when I had tripped. I hurriedly jumped to my feet and tossed the sheets onto the bed before turning back around to face Kai.

"Did you need something?" I asked slowly.

Kai shook his head, "I was just about to go see what all the noise was when I heard you fall."

Well that's just great; one of the only people that has ever been nice to me and I go and make myself look like a complete idiot. Today is just starting out great wouldn't you agree? I mentally slapped myself before returning to reality. Kai was still looking at me so I began hurriedly trying to come up with something to get his attention off of me.

"What broke?" I questioned suddenly, drawing both of our attentions back to what had woken us up.

Kai shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Not sure."

I moved forward silently and was soon standing beside the sleepy Kai. Sticking my head out of the room, I looked up and down the hall. Nothing. The only thing I could see was the light coming from partially opened door that led to Kai's room.

The sound of glass breaking once more reached my ears and I pointed wordlessly in the direction of the living room. Kai has already jerked his head in that direction and the two of us began tip toeing softly towards the noise. I had placed myself safely behind Kai, seeing as my imagination had begun running overtime.

Was someone trying to break in? _Had_ somebody broken in? Were they armed? Did they have any weapons on them at all? Were they burglars? Was there more than one person? How old were they? Are they after me? Wait why would they be after me? That letter had said that-

"Oomph." Kai had stopped so abruptly that I had accidentally bumped into him. What? I told you I was clumsy now didn't I?

I peeked around Kai, expecting to see some men dressed in all black with masks pulled over there faces and a gun in their hand as they piled Kai's stuff into some old bags.

I need to get a less wild imagination. Because unless four teens fumbling around in the dark with hands stretched out in front of them in an attempt to keep them from bumping into furniture was a disguise, the intruders looked fairly harmless. To me anyways...which was saying quite alot.

Kai flipped on the living room light much to the intruders' surprise. I looked up to see Kai's usual emotionless mask, though for a second I was positive that a look of pure annoyance flashed in his eyes. I looked back at the intruders in time to see the navy haired boy with a cap pulled on backwards fall backwards over one of Kai's couches.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I jumped as the sound of Ray's voice came from my right. My heart raced violently in my chest once more, having slowed down slightly from my imagination earlier. Ray looked sleepy as well, his hair ruffled and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he watched the intruders.

I turned back to the teens and waited for their answer. Ray and Kai must've known them because neither looked incredibly upset about them being in the house, only irritated that they had decided to show up at like four in the morning.

"We caught an early plane," explained the short brown headed boy, a pair of glasses perched on his head.

"Who's that?"

The question had come from a blonde headed boy and seemed to be directed at me, seeing as he was now pointing a finger at me curiously. The others finally noticed me, turning their questioning eyes in my direction. I squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze but didn't retreat.

"Did Kai get a maid?" asked the navy haired boy as he recovered from his earlier trip.

Ray opened his mouth to reply but the brunette girl bounded forward before he got the chance to speak. She grasped my hands and shook them energetically. Waaay too much energy too early in the morning. My head started spinning as she pumped my hand up and down and I blinked repeatedly as I tried to get my eyes to focus.

"My name's Hilary! I'm glad I won't be the only girl here! Oh this is great! We can do each other's hair and give each other makeovers! What's your name?" Hilary ranted enthusiastically.

Still half dazed from all of the ruckus the teens had caused and over half asleep, I didn't even think before I replied. "It's Kita," I answered honestly, not even realizing my slip up until Ray snapped his fingers. I suppose he had just realized that he had forgotten to ask me for my real name, most likely because he had been so used to calling me Kuri.

"Well Kita, this is Tyson, Max, and Kenny a.k.a. Chief," Hilary introduced, pointing to each person in turn.

"They're going to be staying here for the fall break," Ray added.

And my day just keeps getting better. Ok so a little sarcasm there...but I'm not good with new people. Ray and Kai were the only two people I had really spent any time with since I had arrived. And now I had to worry about having to repay three more people as well.

"Well if you three are finished wrecking my house, I think I'm going back to bed," Kai snapped sharply.

I blinked up at him, now almost completely awake. I wasn't sure if I could have went back to sleep even if I had tried now. All the ruckus of the morning's events had finally managed to wake me up.

"Kita would you clean up these idiots' mess?"

My head bobbed instantly to Kai's request and I darted off to a nearby closest where I pulled out a dustpan and a small hand broom. Without saying a word, I jogged back to the living room and began sweeping up the jagged pieces of the lamps that the new visitors had so kindly knocked off the tables. I quickly dumped the sharp glass into a trashcan and replaced the dustpan and broom before returning to Ray's side.

Kai yawned and turned around as he mumbled a small goodnight over his shoulder. Moments later he had disappeared behind his bedroom door and any trace of light had been hidden from sight. Ray chuckled at his friend's behavior before turning back to our new visitors.

"Come on guys. I'll show you the guest rooms so you can get some sleep," he offered sleepily.

Tyson lurched to his feet and punched the air with a clenched fist as he celebrated the chance to sleep. I turned around to head back to my room. Who knows? Maybe I could get back to sleep if I tried hard enough. Any chance of that was instantly smashed, along with one of the last lamps left in the living room.

I turned back towards the living room and spotted the shattered lamp lying in pieces on the carpet, a goofily grinning Tyson standing nervously next to the mess. Ray gave a sympathetic smile as he began to ask me to clean up the mess once more but I cut him off, darting back to the closet to retrieve the cleaning utensils again.

This was really turning into a long morning...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I'm really sorry that it took so long to update! But I promise that the next update will be way sooner than this one was! And the next chapter will most likely be at least a little longer than this one was! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! See-yaz next time!

Lost And Fading


End file.
